Soul eater nuevos comienzos
by zalocap
Summary: Un chico llamado andrés tiene una ligera obsesión con shibusen y eso lo lleva a cometer un par de locuras, ¿sera que el destino le empieza a sonreir? o ¿simplemente es otra tomada de pelo? Tendrá que decidir por el solo cual sera su destino, la venganza o la bondad
1. Nuevos comienzos

Terminaba el otoño y solo faltaban un dia para lver a esa pesadilla llamada vida escolar, hoy era el último dia de vacaciones, claro, toda mi familia se veia feliz por que ya no fastidiaria en la casa, aunque no comprendo que es lo que hago si todos los dias estoy en la biblioteca o en mi computadora.

Desgraciada familia, yo tenia una ligera obseción con una escuela llamada shibusen claro no lo demostraba ante mi familia, pero cada noche me escapaba en silencio e iva a la biblioteca de la ciudad a leer un poco sobre shibuse hasta que me dormia y extrañamente amanecia en casa.

Ya estaba camino a la biblioteca entre la penumbra de la noche, el reloj ya marcaba las 12 en punto y yo como siempre llegue a esa hora.

La señora de la biblioteca me recibio gentilmente y dijo:

-como siempre, elegí el libro que espero leas hoy tecnico maestro.

-señora no me diga asi, es imposible que yo llegue a ser un tecnico.

-te digo por que,soy vidente hijito, ¿sabes? no todas las brujas son malas.

-muchas gracias señora, pero me voy a exclavisar en los libros.

Ella sonrio y luego volvio a su trabajo habitual. Tome el libro y me puse a leer asombrado cada ves mas y mas acerca de la impresionante shibusen.

-Hijo, despierta tienes clases.

-redonda¿puedo faltar a clases?

-no estoy tan gorda ademas ya vas tarde flojo, a levantarse.

Me levante sin animo de la rutina escolar pero recorde lo que dijo mi anciana amiga, claro, ni por un segundo lo creí pero por un segundo me hizo dudar.

Tal ves hoy si me convertire en el tecnico maestro,no, eso es totalmente imposible, partí hacia la escuela pensando en cual sería mi brillante plan para saltarme la primera clase y claro, en mi idea de ser un gran tecnico.

Comenzabamos con quimica cuando un repentino dolor de cabeza me dejo obligado a terminar en la enfermeria, al llegar traían a una chica con filos en ves de manos, se recosto en una camilla y yo por impulso me ubique bajo su camilla solo para asustarla asi tal vez ella sera mi arma, con una agradable broma.

Le empeze a tocar la pierna solo por molestar pero ella se levanto sobre mi cara, yo la lancé hacia un lado y le pregunte:

-¿eres un arma? ella me miro raro y con una cara bastante extrañada dijo:

-solo soy una chica.

-lo se pero puedes transformarte¿no es asi? ella me volvio a mirar raro y se retiro corriendo en silencio.

-se transformara una ves mas y se vera obligada a volver aca,mientras que esperaba su regreso me puse a jugar con las cosas de esta cerrada habitación pero con mi hermosa suerte termine por tirar todo al suelo.

Ya había terminado de ordenar y aquella chica volvio aqui pero esta ves toda su pierna se había vuelto una empuñadura.

yo la mire y dije:

-te estaba esperando, luego con una cara sonriente le pase un folleto de shibusen.

-eso es ridiculo, seguro no existe.

llegó la directora y dijo:

-felicitaciones, seras transferida a shibusen.

yo me puse feliz por que mi plan se estaba ejecutando solo, tenía que esperar a que aquella chica me invitara.

-hey chico

-¿que?respondí con una gran euforia.

-tienes claro que no iras conmigo ¿cierto psicopata?

oh, bueno, aún la puedo seguir al avión , el cual partiria mañana a las 03 de la tarde en punto.

Apenas sali me dirigí a la biblioteca para darle una amorosa despedida a aquella anciana a la cual estimaba tanto.

Ya solo estaba a una calle de la biblioteca y me emocionaba la idea de lo que ella me diria, pero antes de llegar escuche el grito de la anciana.

Corri hacia ella a toda velocidad y al llegar mi sorpresa fue que ella luchaba con un tecnico y su arma,el arma era un arco que iva creando flechas que parecian ser de energia.

aquel arma dijo:

-pronto sere un death cyte.

-solo hay que matar a esta maldita brruja.

yo apareci por atras y dije:

-no todas las brujas son malas, aveces solo son brujas.

me puse enfrente de ella y empeze a cubrirla de las flechas,ella me miro sonriente y dijo.

-asi que mañana iras a shibusen, me haras falta, eres mi unico cliente y amigo.

-si, debo ir para cumplir mis sueños pero debo ir contigo anciana.

-es una ciudad donde odian a las brujas, por que me aceptarian ahí, ademas sera mejor que no mueras conmigo si quieres proteger al mundo debes mantenerte vivo, tecnico maestro.

Phantom-phantommes-phantus-phantorum.

-hijo despierta.

-¿redonda?

-no estoy gorda, ademas se te hace tarde son ya las dos de la tarde.

-muchas gracias madre, pero hoy debo correr a cumplir mis sueños.

Luego ya de haber corrido como loco, tomar dos autobuses y un taxi logre llegar a tiempo, justo antes de que el avión partiera.

Pero solo faltaban 5 minutos y yo aun no tenia un boleto,¿la vida me odiara?

me puse el uniforme de los servidores del avión, aquellos que reparten mani,me ubique debajo de el asiento que decia su boleto y cuando ella llegó solo se sentó aunque se veia algo deprimida, por hacerle el dia feliz le hare compañia.

-hola


	2. Día de euforia

-¿oye idiota, que demonios haces aqui? recuerdo haberte dicho claramente que no te invitaria.

-por eso no vine contigo, vine por mi, por mi sueño, por ella, dije con algo que esperaba fuera un sutil tono de tristeza.

-si, ¿pero que haras cuando el avión despegue?

-supongo que me pondre a trabajar como si fuera un empleado.

-brillante idea genio, excepto que creo que ellos saben que eres un pre adolescente.

El avión despegaba y yo no tuve mas opción que ponerme a trabajar, aunque los pasajeros me miraban raro, de seguro notaron mi edad pero bueno, eso a quien le importa.

Había un sujeto que no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados, me parecio bastante sospechoso asi que me comenze a pasear cerca de el no podia escuchar bien pero me percate de algo, el sujeto de a junto a el era un arma, algo en mi me lo decia no se por que razón pero lo sentía y al parecer la chica de la escuela también lo había notado.

Ella al parecer podía sentir lo mismo que yo, para hacer un plan discreto escribi en un papel

"hey chica, si el arma se transforma yo me lanzo hacia ellos y tu solo si puedes transformaras tu mano en pua"

Ella me miró insegura, casi podia sentir lo que me decia yo lo interprete como "no estoy segura, pero hare lo que pueda" pase una vez mas cerca del sujeto y escuche ¡ahora, maniobra rumbo 721! el arma era un rifle de asalto parecido a los de la segunda guerra mundial, yo me asuste mucho ya que mi amiga nueva era un arma cuerpo a cuerpo.

El sujeto dijo:"Quiero ir a europa, en shibusen sere deportado redirigan el vuelo ¡ahora!"

a lo que yo respondí, ¿una basura como tu deportada? no deberian arrestarte, deberian matarte, recibi un rapido golpe dirigido a la cara que me lanzó hacia atras luego solo me comenzo a patear en el suelo, mi nueva amiga tomo una maleta vacia y con un salto hacia el rifle lo encerro ahí, ya comprendo si se transforma adentro se rompera cada hueso.

el sujeto dijo: Nadie vence al integrante numero 721 de Psycho-death, tomo a la chica del cuello y empezo a apretarlo, ella intento liberarse en vano y yo aun no recuperaba el aliento, 721 saco un control y apreto un boton verde, eso dejo a todos los pasajeros paralizados, ¡demonios! esto estaba preparado.

yo alfin logre pararme y salte por encima de un asiento logrando tomar impulso, cai con una patada en su cabeza, el ni se inmuto que demonios era el ninguno de mis ataques certeros le hacia algun daño, el rió y dijo

-¿sabes niño? si no puedes contra mi ¿por que intentas ser un tecnico?

-¡¿como sabes tu eso, quien te lo dijo?!

-Te llamas andrés, edad, 15 años, altura un metro y setenta y cuatro centimetros, entrenamiento ninguno, mejor amigo una bruja,eres adoptado , tu familia te dejo en adopción por que no te querian cerca.

-¡Callate! una palabra mas y te matare, el lanzó por los aires a la chica.

-si la tocas denuevo te partó

-intenta golpearme, el avión se empezaba a ver mas grande y los asientos se separaban, ahora era casi un estadio, había espacio para pelear pero no me explico por que.

Empezo a rodear mi cuerpo algo que salia desde adentro de mi, era parecido a una enredadera, pero solo parecía una pintura que se expandia por mi cuerpo, la chica tambíen le salió una.

Luego pude ver una unión entre ella y yo, parecía una luz la cual solo nosotros veiamos, ella ataco primero se movia muy rapido, del codo hacia abajo era una lanza de brazo, en ambos brazos.

Atacó con las puntas el la esquivaba con facilidad, yo me acerque a toda velocidad lanzando una patada a su cabeza, el solo se agacho.

-Trick or treat.

ella rasgo su pierna y luego todo empezo a encojerse.

- sabran mas de mi, pero por ahora me retiro, el saco una bomba de humo y desaparecio, el avión volvio a su tamaño común, yo caí inconsiente no se si por dolor cansancio, pero ahora lo que quiero saber es ¿de donde salio ese enorme poder?

Desperté en una escalera a pleno sol con ropas nuevas

-¿donde estoy?

-Death city, idiota y por cierto, Victoria ¿y tu?

-Andrés, gracias por salvarme en el avión, te debo mi vida.

-Sera mejor que subamos andrés

-¿ves esas escaleras? nos demoraremos demaciado en subirlas y tu acabas de despertar osea te recargaste, pero ¿pensaste en mi? acaso crees que yo puedo, no, solo piensa en el echo de que te cargue escapando hasta aqui, ya que los del aereopuerto te querian hacer volver solo por colarte en el avión.

-entonces toma una siesta aqui tonta.

- eso hare estupido.

Ella siempre tan gentil y simpatica, casi como un tigre, solo que el tigre tendria mas paciencia, ella se echo a dormir aca sin rechistar, yo me saque la chaqueta que traia puesta y le cubri la cara para que no se quemara, en eso ya había pasado un buen rato y paso una chica rubia de ropajes bastante peculiares y dijo:

"me debes un favor y lo unico que quiero devuelta es que apenas ella despierte pueda ver la mitad del camino ya recorrido" ¿de que favor me hablaba? ella subio corriendo y me percate de lo que se referia, ella me dejo un arnes y una bebida bastante grande, con el arnes ate todas las maletas a mi espalda y la tome a ella en mis brazos.

ya llevaba la mitad del camino y sudaba como puerco, ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos y yo la recoste en un escalón.

-ya vamos a la mitad del camino.

-y eso a mi que, nadie te pidio que me subieras.

-Denada, respondí con ironia y entusiasmo.

Abri la bebida y de una gran bocarada termine por tragarla toda, ¿Lista para subir un poco mas?

Ella me miro con pesimismo, casi apagaba el ambiente con su mirada, subimos hasta el final y terminamos por buscar información adentro, mi primera clase era "Las grandes debilidades de un tecnico" con Maka-sempai.

¡¿eeeeeeeeeeeh?! era la chica que vi en la escalera, yo al verla me puse muy ruborizado y ella solo me miro y dijo, Te esforzaste mas de lo que esperaba.

Maka comenzó dando una charla de la debilidad mas grande de un tecnico, que hacer en caso de no tener a su arma, ella me llevo delante la clase y dijo

-¿como te llamas? a lo que yo respondi

-Andrés.

Ella dijo, Andrés muestrame como peleas, yo me puse en guardia, claro mi mala forma de defenderme le saco una gran carcajada.

-eeeeh, oye an.

-¿que, an?

-un lindo apodo chico, bueno, primero te recomiendo ponerte lo mas comodo posible, no tienes que estar tan duro y defensivo, tu alma siempre te mostrara que hacer chico.

yo me puse esta vez me puse en la guardia perfecta y comoda, Maka-sempai me atacó sin aviso previo y yo me agache, parece haberlo esperado y me pateo en la cara dejandome en el suelo, llevó a cada uno de los estudiantes adelante y los vencio a todos y cada uno, de entre el silencio y quejidos de la sala se escucho una pregunta diciendo:

-¿Maka-sempai, de que nos sirve verte patearnos el trasero?

-facil, ahora saben cual es la posición de guardia que deben usar y tambien no cometeran un error grave, jamás desafien a un superior si no lo amerita la situación.

Estaba tan cansando que me desplome a quejidos, cuando me di cuenta maka me cargaba.

-¿donde vamos?

-dile a esa chica que seras su tecnico ahora.

Apareció victoria delante de mi, ambos hablamos al mismo tiempo y termino por escucharse asi "¿quieres ser mi tecnarma?"

Ambos asentimos y alfin logre ver algo en ella que no vi antes, una sonrisa, apareció frente a mi la desagradable chica de la pregunta y dijo:

-Hola consentido de Maka-san.

-Veamos si ahora tienes tanto exito peleando, ya que ahora si tengo un arma,Shiori-san transformate.

¡Mierda! era una maldita hacha de guerra gigante y yo ni idea de lo que era victoria.

-Vicky-chan transformate.

-si el caso es que, aun no aprendo, soul-san no me explico bien, Maka respondio

-el inutil de soul no sabe hacer nada, Vicky ¿cierto? ok lo primero es lo primero, ¿ves atraves de la ventana? hay otra chica, si ella puede transformarse tu tambien lo haras, ella igual es nueva, te recomiendo escuchar a Cid-sensei.

Vicky-chan se transformo, era un momento hermoso, magnifico, era una lanza de dobles puntas, yo la tome y lo primero que logre hacer fue saltar y atacar a la chica extraña, ella respondio con un hachazo, yo me cubri con vicky, ese golpe me logro hacer llegar al techo, y yo casi burlando la gravedad puse mis pies en el techo y me impulse hacia abajo, apunte a vicky hacia abajo y logre sacar lejos a shiori.

-creo que gane, apuntaba la lanza contra su cuello mientras ella estaba en el piso, como todo un caballero le ofreci mi mano para levantarse, ella solo la rechazo.

-Me llamo Elizabeth, recuerda ese nombre sera aquel que lloraras viendo a tus seres queridos muertos.

-Demonios, que hace aqui uno para que lo traten Bien, Bueno escuche que uno aqui puede tener un nombre artistico, llamame "Remote dream"

Yo me fui orgulloso de mi respuesta Vicky me dijo su nombre artistico pero es tan raro que ya lo olvide, al dejarla en su dormitorio ella dijo: Nos vemos mañana iluso

-Mañana, vicky.

Me fui caminando en la penumbra de la noche, pensando en todo lo que deje atras, mi familia adoptiva, mi casa, la abuela de la biblioteca y la ciudad en la que nací.

Ahora que mas me podria atormentar, no se si debi partir de casa, no se si debi luchar en ese avión, creo que ahora mi suerte no podria ir peor.

-El debe tener comida, el tendra dinero, se podia escuchar algo a la distancia.

Un chico corrio hacia mi y se fue con mi billetera, demonios, almenos se que si lo vuelvo a ver lo reconocere, su ropa era peculiar, toda era ropa fina.

Bueno llegue al dormitorio de hombres y solo me eche a dormir gracias diario por soportar todo lo que escribo a cada momento, eres mi compañia cuando aún no tengo a nadie y jamás te dejare "Steph"


End file.
